Lego Marvel Superheroes 2: Race for the Gauntlet
Plot Thanos tries to gain control of the infinity gems and gauntlet. While surching for the gems, he releases all the villains from prisons and they rain terror on Earth. The superheroes, such as Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine, Captain America, and many more team up to fight Thanos and all other threats. Gameplay Players can free roam around New York and other places. Like recent lego games, there is monologue. You can fly and drive around vehicles. There are over 200 characters in the game. Playable Characters - Abomination - Absorbing Man - Adam Warlock - Agent 13 - Agent Carter - Agent Coulson - Aldrich Killian - Apocalypse - Arnim Zola *Arnim Zola (First Avenger) - Archangel - Aunt May - Baron von Strucker - Baymax * Baymax (Armor) * Baymax (Original) - Beast *Beast (Astonishing) - Beta Ray Bill - Beyonder - Black Bolt - Black Cat - Black Panther - Black Widow *Black Widow ( Classic) - Blade - Blob - Bob the HYDRA Agent - Bruce Banner *Hulk *Hulk (Grey) *Hulk (Minifig) - Bucky Barns *Winter Soldier - Bullseye - Cable - Captain Britain - Captain Mar-Vel - Captain Steve Rodgers *Captain America *Captain America (Classic) *Captain America (WW2) - Carnage - Carol Danvers *Captain Marvel *Ms.Marvel - Cloak - Crimson Dynamo - Collector - Colossus - Crystal - Cyclops *Cyclops (Astonishing) *Cyclops (Classic) *Cyclops (Uncanny X-Men) - Dagger - Daredevil *Daredevil (Original) - Darkhawk - Deadpool *Deadpool ( X-Force) - Destroyer - Dino Manelli - Dormammu - Doctor Doom *Doctor Doom (2099) - Doctor Midas - Doctor Octopus *Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) - Doctor Strange - Drax the Destroyer - Dum Dum Dugan - Eddie Brock *Venom *Venom (Ultimate) * Toxin * Anti-Venom - Electra - Electro *Electro (Ultimate) - Emma Frost *Emma Frost (Uncanny X-Men) - Eric Koenig - Falcon *Falcon (Classic) *Captain America (Sam Wilson) - Fandral - Flash Thompson - Franklin Richards - Frigga - Gabe Jones - Galactus - Gambit - Gamora - Ghost Rider - GoGo Tomago - Goliath - Gorgan - Groot - Gwen Stacy *Spider-Girl - Hank Pym * Ant-Man * Giant Man - Hammerhead - Harry Osborn *Hobgoblin - Havock - Hawkeye *Hawkeye (Classic) - Heimdall - Hercules - Hiro Takachiho - Hogun - Honey Lemon - Howard Stark - Howard the Duck - Human Torch *Human Torch (Ultimate) - Invisible Woman *Invisible Woman (Future Foundation) - Ice-Man - Iron Fist - Iron Monger - Jack Kirby - James Rhodes * War Machine - Jessica Jones - J.Jonah Jamerson - Jane Foster - Jean Grey * Jean Grey (First Class) * Phoenix * Dark Phoenix * Marvel Girl - Juggernaut * Juggernaut (Kuurth) - Junior Juniper - Kang the Conqueror - Karnek - Ka-Zar - Kingpin - Kitty Pride - Kurse * Kurse (The Dark World) - Kraven the Hunter - Lady Deathstrike - Laufey - Leader - Loki - Luke Cage - Madam HYDRA - Magneto * Magneto (Modern) - Malekith the Accursed * Malekith the Accursed (The Dark World) - Maria Hill - Mary Jane Watson - Mandrin * Mandrin (Film) - Man-Thing - Mastermind - Maximus the Mad - Medusa - Mephisto - Mockingbird - M.O.D.O.K - Mole Man - Moon Knight - Moonstone - Miles Moralis * Spider-Man (Ultimate) - Mister Fantastic * Mister Fantastic (Future Foundation) - Mysterio - Mystique * Mystique (House of M) - Namor the Sub-Mariner - Nick Fury - Nick Fury Sr. - Nightcrawler - Nighthawk - Nightmare - Norman Osborn * Green Goblin * Green Gobli (Demigoblin) * Iron Patriot - Nova (Richard Rider) - Nova (Sam Alexander) - Odin - Pepper Potts * Rescue - Peter Parker * Spider-Man * Spider-Man (Future Foundation) * Spider-Man (Symbiote) * Spider-Man (2099) * Superior Spider-Man * Iron Spider - Peter Quill * Star-Lord * Star-Lord (Classic) - Phantom Rider - Pinky Pinkerton - Polaris - Power Man - Professor X - Psylocke - Puck - Punisher - Pyro - Quicksilver * Quicksilver (Classic) - Rebel Ralston - Red She-Hulk - Red Skull - Rhino - Rick Jones * A-Bomb - Rocket Raccon - Ronan the Accuser - Rouge - Sabretooth - Sandman - She-Hulk - Shocker - Lady Sif - Scarlet Spider - Scarlet Witch * Scarlet Witch (House of M) - Silver Samurai - Silver Surfer - Skaar - Spider-Woman - Squirrel Girl - Stan Lee - Storm * Storm (White) - Super Skrull - Sunfire - Taskmaster - Thanos - The Thing * The Thing (Future Foundation) - Thor * Thor (Classic) - Toad - Tony Stark * Tony Stark (suit) * Iron Man (Mark 1) * Iron Man (Mark 2) * Iron Man (Mark 6) * Iron Man (Mark 7) * Iron Man (Mark 17) * Iron Man (Mark 39) * Iron Man (Mark 42) * Iron Man (Heartbreaker) * Iron Man (Hulkbuster) * Iron Man (Heroic Age) - Union Jack - Viper - Volstagg - Vulture - Wasabi-No-Ginger - Wasp - Whiplash * Whiplash (Classic) - Whizzer - Wizard - Wolverine * Wolverine (Cowl) * Wolverine (Days of Future Past) * Wolverine (X-Force) - X-23 - Yellowjacket Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Marvel